1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical circuit apparatus for L.E.D., more particularly for applying to an alternating current (A.C.) power circuit apparatus for L.E.D.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present day, light emitting (L.E.D.) device is a revolution-effect production after the electronic transistor and the laser L.E.D. appeared by the semiconductor technology development. The lifetime of L.E.D. light bulb can be longer than the normal light bulb about 50 to 100 folds. Also, the power consumption of L.E.D. is about ⅓ to ⅕ than the normal light bulb. Therefore, in the 21st century, it is possible to become a new lighting source coupled with electricity saving and green concept, to be taken over the tungsten-filament lamp and the mercury lamp.
The related peripheral technology for the L.E.D. including the lighting source research and development technology for the L.E.D., driving force tech of the power source for the L.E.D., and modulus design technology for L.E.D., all the previous technology should be still researched and developed for coordinating the brand new L.E.D technology development.
The power source supply for driving the L.E.D. right now is operated and supported by the outside connection power source adaptor. Generally, the outside 110 voltage alternating current (AC) can be transferred to the direct current (D.C.), then, the previous direct current (D.C.) can be provided as the L.E.D. power source. Therefore, the power energy consumer will be much more between alternating current and direct current transferring. Also, the outside power source adaptor is needed for driving the L.E.D.
When there are a plurality of L.E.D. existed, there is a plurality of power source adaptors needed for supporting power source. It will cause all circuit structures to become more complex, and the use rate of driving circuit will be lower. Also, due to the number of connections for driving circuit, connection components and different sorts of terminal will be highly increased. It will make the occupation of whole circuit to be bigger, to increase the difficulty for the production technology; also the manufacture cost will be higher.
Therefore, how to avoid the power energy consumer between alternating current and direct current transferring, also, to reduce the number of the L.E.D. circuit components and different sorts of connection lines, to reduce entire production cost, to decrease production technology steps and the internal components occupation for the L.E.D., thus, it will be the important and urgent issue to be solved in the semiconductor fields.
In addition, although the American U.S. Pat. No. 6,864,641, “Method and apparatus for controlling light emitting diodes” points out the advance control method and apparatus for the L.E.D., yet there is no more about the alternating power source circuit related technology in this patent. The American U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,459, “LED light bar” teaches providing power supply by the battery but no more about the alternating power source circuit related technology.
Furthermore, in Taiwan patent No. M242, 932, “L.E.D. circuit apparatus” is only one issue for forming a stable electrical voltage circuit apparatus. Another Taiwan patent No. I259, 029, “L.E.D. driving circuit” is for controlling a plurality of L.E.D. lightening condition. However, the above two patents both are still not related this invention technology.